A Bela e a Fera
by Carol Snape
Summary: No Pós-Guerra, o mundo bruxo está tentando se reconstituir. Para tentar tentar ajudar nesse processo Hermione aceita um emprego em Hogwarts. Enquanto tenta reencontrar seu lugar no mundo, ela ainda vai ter que lidar com as diferentes expectativas que ela e Ron tem para o relacionamento, o resgate dos pais e, como se não bastasse, ter Severus Snape como seu "chefe".
1. Chapter 1

Os primeiros meses que sucederam ao fim da guerra foram, no mínimo, complicados. Era inegável a áurea de alegria e leveza que tinha se instalado. Não muito diferente do que tinha acontecido da primeira vez, bruxos e bruxas comemoravam nas ruas de uma forma quase descuidada, corujas viajavam de um lado para o outro levando cartas carregadas com esperança para os novos tempos. No entanto, a dor da perda ainda pesava em muitas famílias. A vitória cobrara seu preço, e ele tinha sido alto. Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey…

Mas aos poucos a vida ia seguindo seu curso normal. Naquele dia em específico, por exemplo, acontecia a festa de reinauguração da Geminialidades Weasley. Após um tempo fechada pelo luto, Ron ingressou na sociedade com seu irmão e resolveram traze-la de volta.

Ao que tudo indicava seria um grande sucesso. A loja estava abarrotada de gente, quase todos os membros da Ordem, dezenas de estudantes dos tempos deles de escola e alguns dos que entraram depois ou entrariam em breve.

Uma música animada tocava, aqui e ali ouviam se os barulhos de alguma das geminialidades cumprindo suas funções e, é claro, os gritinhos e risos que elas causavam. Comidas e bebidas eram servidas e aqueles que ousavam confiar na integridade dos mesmos se empanturravam. Em um dos cantos, passando quase por despercebidos em meio a tantas cores do ambiente, encontravam-se conversando o Trio de Ouro.

\- Estou te falando… Jorge vai me levar a loucura. A cada dia que passa ele está mais parecido com a mamãe. Ontem mesmo, quando fui repor o estoque de vomitilhas - as queixas de Ron foram interrompidas pela chegada da Prof. McGonagall.

A velha bruxa, apesar de não mais ser sua professora, parecia ainda causar medo no ruivo. Como se ao menor deslize ela fosse obrigá-lo a limpar sem magia todos os itens da sala de troféus.

\- Aah, meus caros! Justamente quem eu queria ver. Será que poderia trocar uma palavrinha com vocês por um instante?

Hermione, que em contraste com Ron nutria uma relação muito mais calorosa com Minerva, se apressou em responder:

\- Professora! Mas é claro. Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa?

\- Veja bem, minha querida… Como vocês já devem saber, apesar de a reforma de Hogwarts não está completamente finalizada ainda, estaremos aptos a reabrir a escola normalmente em setembro. No entanto, temos ainda algumas vacâncias no corpo docente…

\- Pensei ter ouvido que Remus ia retomar o cargo de professor de DCAT e Angelina ia assumir Estudos dos Trouxas - estranhou Harry.

\- Sim, sim. Eles vão. Meu problema é em relação à Poções. Horácio está irredutível em relação à aposentadoria.

\- Mas e o Prof. Snape? - Hermione inquiriu.

Céus, esses jovens não conseguem deixar-lá nem concluir um raciocínio! Perceptivelmente incomodada com as constantes interrupções ela prosseguiu.

\- Eu sei que para a maioria de nós a inocência de Severus está mais que provada. No entanto, o processo dele ainda corre na justiça e enquanto ele não for oficialmente absolvido, não poderá retornar suas atividades como professor - Hermione deu sinais de que iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Minerva apressou a continuar sem lhe dar a oportunidade. - O que vim dizer é: Preciso de alguém que assuma como uma espécie de monitor de Poções para Severus enquanto ele está impossibilitado de lecionar. Alguém que ministre as aulas e corrija as tarefas… É claro que ele vai estar acompanhando tudo de perto e instruindo.

Ao ver a cara de confusão e quase aversão apresentada pelos três, ela suspirou. Quando voltou a falar sua voz deixou transparecer, como raramente acontecia, toda a idade e o peso do cargo que exercia.

\- Olha, eu sei que vocês provavelmente já tinham outros planos para o futuro e eu não estaria pedindo isso se não fosse extremamente necessário. Mas são poucos os interessados em empregos temporários como esse, e aqueles que estão logo mudam de ideia ao se darem conta que terão que trabalhar com Snape. Vocês,são minha última esperança.

\- Nós? - os três disseram em uníssono.

\- Sim, dada as circunstancias, Horácio me indicou que procurasse Harry, e Severus a Hermione.

Ron aproveitou a deixa para escapar dali.

\- Como eu estava dizendo agora mesmo, estou amando trabalhar com meu irmão. Inclusive preciso resolver umas… _coisas_ com ele. Volto já. Ee é.. Boa sorte pra vocês.

O ruivo sumiu de vistas numa velocidade impressionante, deixando para trás um Harry segurando riso e uma Hermione indignada.

\- E então? - McGonagall ansiava pela resposta.

\- Olha, Professora. Eu agradeço o convite mas acredito que a Mione é muito mais indicada para o cargo do qu- ele não conseguiu completar a frase, foi interrompido pela amiga.

\- Desculpe, Professora. Será que pode nos dar um segundinho? - Ela puxou o menino-que-sobreviveu-e-que-aparentemente-estava-prestes-a-perder-este-título para o lado, sussurrando - Você está maluco? O que pensa que está fazendo jogando pra mim uma bomba dessas?

\- Qual é, Mione?! Você é muito melhor em poções do que eu, só me sai bem nas aulas do Slughorn por causa do livro do Principe Mestiço - Aaah, agora ele assumia isso sem problemas, não é mesmo? - Sem contar que com qual cara eu iria trabalhar com Snape depois de tudo o que eu sei?

\- Você me contou tudo o que você sabe sobre ele, eu sei o mesmo que você - Ela quebrou o argumento dele.

\- Sim, mas não era a sua mãe que ele amava! - e acrescentou- Além do que, _você_ foi a indicada do próprio. - Ele parecia convicto de que tinha ganhado a discursão e ela bufou.

\- Você vai ficar me devendo essa e eu vou cobrar até o fim de nossas vidas, fique sabendo! - E voltando se novamente a sua antiga professora disse - Hmm.. Bom, eu ainda estou esperando a resposta dos Ministério em relação a localização dos meus pais. Então, acho que até lá eu poderia ajudá-la com isso.

\- Minha querida, você não sabe o quão estou grata! Vai ser um prazer tê-la de volta em Hogwarts.

O semblante iluminado que tomou conta de Mcgnagall fez até com que a jovem se sentisse um pouco culpada pela relutância em aceitar a oferta. Numa tentativa de compensar, ofereceu a ela o melhor sorriso que pode.

\- Vejo você amanhã às 10 no meu escritório, então? Para acertarmos os detalhes - era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Após um aceno de cabeça de concordância da Granger a professora se despediu dos dois e se afastou.

\- Eu falo sério, Potter! Você me paga! - Apesar da aparente fúria, Mione ria enquanto desferia tapas no braço do amigo.

Ron surgiu ao lado deles dois entregando-lhes uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para cada. Pelo visto, ele estava a espreita só esperando que a Prof. Minerva desaparecesse para voltar.

\- E então? O que perdi?

\- Apenas Hermione conseguindo o emprego mais desejado da Grã-Bretanha! - Harry anunciou - entre risos, enquanto tentava desviar de mais um tapa que vinha em sua direção.

A festa terminou tarde da noite, e boa parte desse tempo o trio tinha passado especulando sobre o futuro ofício da amiga e rindo das atrocidades. Por fim, voltaram juntos para casa. Oficialmente o Largo Grimmauld nº 12, era o lar de Harry, mas enquanto Hermione não resolvia a situação de seus pais estava ficando por lá. E Ron, na função de melhor amigo de Harry e namorado de Hermione, passava mais tempo com eles do que em sua própria casa.

Hermione acordou mais cedo do que de costume. Tomou seu banho e foi se vestir. Ao perceber que não tinha trajes bruxos que condissessem com a ocasião, optou por um conjunto trouxa de roupa social. Uma calça caramelo, uma blusa preta de gola alta e um sapato de mesma cor. Prendeu o cabelo em um coque frouxo com alguns fios soltos na frente. Dando-se por satisfeita com o resultado final. Não parecia uma garotinha a quem Snape ainda poderia assustar. Não, ela agora era uma mulher e sua colega de trabalho.

Ao descer, passou por Ron que, como de costume, dormia no sofá, e tentou fazer o menos barulho possível para não acordá-lo. Foi para a cozinha e aproveitou do tempo extra que tinha para fazer panquecas para o café dela e dos meninos.

\- Bom dia, Mione.

Ela nem precisava se virar pra saber que essa voz grave de sono vinha de Ron. Lá estava ele parado na soleira da porta, os cabelos bagunçados de alguém que acaba de acordar, trajando apenas a calça do pijamas.

\- O cheiro está uma delícia - ele acrescentou enquanto se aproximava dela.

Depois de um beijo casto nos lábios, ela agradeceu. Entregou o prato que se destinava a ele, pegou o seu e levitou até a mesa junto com o mel para colocarem por cima das panquecas e o jarro de suco de laranja com os copos.

Quando já estavam quase terminando, Harry se juntou a eles. Foi o tempo suficiente para desejarem a amiga boa sorte e ela seguir para o compromisso que lhe aguardava.

Aparatou em frente aos portões de Hogwarts, seguindo o caminho o mais lentamente que pode. Queria aproveitar para se acalmar enquanto isso. Como todo mundo antes de uma entrevista de emprego, estava nervosa. Apesar que nesse caso não era bem uma _entrevista_. O emprego já era dela, mas de qualquer forma estava preocupada em causar uma boa primeira impressão. Afinal, conquistar a confiança para trabalhar bem com Severus Snape não seria uma tarefa fácil. Ou seria?

Ela não sabia o que esperar, não o via desde o dia da Batalha Final. Quando Voldemort finalmente caiu, aqueles que lutavam pela Luz foram resgatar os falecidos para dar um final digno a eles. Uma vez esclarecida a questão da lealdade do Snape, Lupin se prontificou a buscar o corpo na Casa dos Gritos.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Severus vivo, apesar de muito debilitado. Seu corpo ainda encontrava-se estirado no chão e empoleirada ao seu lado estava Fawkes. Mais uma prova incontestável de sua fidelidade a Dumbledore.

As lágrimas da fênix tinham curado a ferida provocada por Nagini em seu pescoço, mas a cobra ao se enrolar nele tinha quebrado algumas costelas que perfuraram-lhe o pulmão e o deixaram inconsciente. No entanto, nada tão grave que Madame Pomfrey não pudesse resolver.

Desde então, pelo que Hermione sabia, Snape permanecia a maior parte do tempo na escola auxiliando na reconstrução. Evitando ao máximo qualquer contato social, não tinha comparecido nem mesmo a grande festa de vitória organizada pelo Ministério. Mas permanecia um mistério se isso era um reflexo de sua personalidade solitária, ainda mais agora sem o ex-diretor para obrigá-lo a comparecer aos eventos, ou se era uma questão de segurança. Afinal, nem todos os Comensais da Morte tinham sido presos ainda e aos olhos destes ele era um traidor. Por outro lado, nem todos os opositores do Lorde das Trevas estavam convictos de sua inocência, pode se dizer que ele não estava sendo julgado somente pela justiça por seus atos enquanto Comensal.

Quando ela se deu conta já estava em frente a gárgula que dava acesso ao escritório da diretora. Conferiu a hora em seu relógio, faltavam três minutos. Buscou nas vestes o bilhete que Minerva havia lhe enviado na noite anterior com a senha. Respirou fundo em uma última tentativa de se acalmar e disse:

\- _Montrose Magpies._


	2. Chapter 2

A porta se abriu ao primeiro toque e Minerva deu passagem para que ela entrasse.

\- Minha querida! Sente-se, fique a vontade.

A diretora sentou-se a sua cadeira e a jovem acomodou-se na que estava de frente, separadas pela imensa mesa de mogno. Com um olhar rápido ao redor, Hermione notou que o escritório tinha mudado pouco desde que Dumbledore tinha sido seu ocupante. Minerva tinha adicionado apenas alguns poucos itens pessoais. Já Severus, em sua curta passagem pelo cargo pareceu não deixar nenhuma marca, aqueles que não soubessem da história por inteiro não desconfiariam que houve algum outro administrador entre Dumbledore e McGonagall.

\- Bom, eu gostaria de discutir alguns aspectos institucionais com você primeiro. E posteriormente, Severus irá abordar a metodologia e o plano de aulas. Tudo bem? - a velha bruxa continuou.

\- Claro. Sem problemas.

\- Bom, começaremos pelo salário - Minerva buscou por um pedaço de pergaminho em cima da mesa e com sua pena rabiscou nele um valor, empurrando a anotação em direção a Srta. Granger pela mesa. - Esta quantia é de seu agrado?

Hermione teve que se controlar para não deixar transparecer a surpresa ao ver a quantia exorbitante expressa ali. Era bem mais do que ela esperava.

\- Sim, está ótimo. Obrigada - tentou manter o tom mais neutro que pode enquanto concordava prontamente.

\- Com isso acertado, vamos esclarecer mais algumas questões. Como sabe, apesar de continuar morando no castelo o Prof. Snape está afastado de todas as atividades. Por tanto você terá que arcar também com as responsabilidades das rondas e afins, não muito diferente do que já fazia nos seus dias de monitora. Por tal, é necessário que você resida em Hogwarts de segunda a sexta. Nos finais de semana, exceto aqueles que estiver de plantão, você não precisa permanecer se não quiser. Os plantões serão combinados na reunião de funcionários, que ocorrem uma vez por mês. - Hermione assentiu demonstrando que acompanhava. - Seus aposentos já foram separados, se não tiver mais nenhum compromisso hoje, gostaria de pedir que após sua reunião com o Prof. Snape, se juntasse a nós para o almoço e de lá poderia levá-la para conhecer seu novo quarto. E claro, se algo não tiver de seu agrado poderemos providenciar as alterações necessárias.

\- Eu adoraria, Professora. E duvido muito que vá precisar de alguma mudança. - ela disse gentil e Minerva lhe sorriu.

\- Só mais uma coisa. Devido aos _acontecimentos_ no final do último ano letivo, as provas de N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s não foram aplicadas. Para os alunos que optaram por não voltar a Hogwarts, não tem nada que possamos fazer, se quiserem os certificados terão que cursar o ano integralmente. Mas para aqueles que frequentaram as aulas, ainda que parcialmente, juntamente com o Ministério providenciamos um acordo. Os interessados poderão se inscrever para prestar os exames ao final desse ano, sem necessidade de atender as aulas, os professores estarão a disposição para tirar dúvidas em reuniões particulares ou em grupos desde que agendadas com antecedência. Como você está nos prestando um imenso favor, conversei com o Ministro e consegui que você, apesar de não se enquadrar nas especificidades também fosse agraciada por esse beneficio. Se quiser, é claro.

\- Claro que eu quero! Professora, eu não tenho palavras para agradecer! - Hermione transbordava de alegria.

Tudo estava se saindo tão melhor do que o esperado. Nem se lembrava porque tinha hesitado tanto antes de aceitar ou o porque de ter estado tão nervosa antes de chegar aqui.

\- Imaginei. - Minerva sorriu de canto, orgulhosa. - Além do que, não poderia perder a oportunidade de ter os excelentes resultados da srta. para o histórico da Grifinória - Hermione corou e sorriu. - Bom, acredito que seja só isso. Você tem alguma dúvida?

\- Na verdade, gostaria de confirmar que dia posso trazer minhas coisas e quando será a próxima reunião geral que a senhora comentou.

\- Aah sim, claro! Bom, pode trazer quando quiser, só pedimos que na sexta-feira que antecede a chegada dos alunos, os professores já estejam aqui. Sendo tal final de semana o primeiro plantão de todos, com a reunião acontecendo no sábado pela manhã para que possamos melhor nos preparar para a chegada dos estudantes.

Ela fez as contas rapidamente e percebeu que teria apenas mais duas semanas de "férias". Céus! Tanta coisa para resolver ainda e tão pouco tempo. Tinha uma pilha de livros mais ou menos de seu tamanho que ela queria reler para se sentir mais confiante para ensinar.

\- Certo. Acho que é tudo então - Hermione tentou esconder as preocupações que retornavam.

\- Ótimo. Vou acionar Severus para que vocês possam discutir os demais detalhes.

A professora se levantou e seguiu para lareira e tacando um pouco de pó de flu fez contato com ele.

\- Prof. Snape, a Srta. Granger está aqui.

\- Formidável. Você vai fazer a gentileza de pedir a ela que venha até minha sala ou espera que nossa reunião ocorra através desta lareira? - A voz de barítono veio carregada de seu usual sarcasmo.

\- Ora, seja gentil, homem. Vê se não afasta a única pessoa que é capacitada e corajosa o suficiente para aceitar trabalhar com você. - elas ouviram ele bufar.

\- Apenas mande-a vir, _por favor_. - ele acrescentou debochado.

Minerva afastou-se das chamas e voltou se para sua cadeira.

\- Bom, querida. Desculpe por isso, com o tempo você acaba se acostumando com esse jeito dele - apesar de assentir educadamente Hermione não tinha tanta certeza disso. - Espero-a para nosso almoço, então?

\- Claro. Até mais, professora.

Com um aperto de mãos e um sorriso as duas se despediram. Antes de deixar a sala de vez Hermione fez o que até então estava evitando. Subiu o olhar em direção ao retrato de Dumbledore. O Prof. lhe sorria com os olhos, ela meneou a cabeça em cumprimento e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Ele fazia falta.

Encontravam-se na mesma sala em que ocorriam as aulas de poções. No entanto, as mesas geralmente destinadas aos alunos encontravam-se de canto com as respectivas cadeiras viradas em cima. Dando um ar mais amplo ao ambiente. As dezenas de cores e odores tão característicos provenientes das poções e ingredientes estocados nas prateleiras permaneciam intactos. Sentado à sua mesa e parecendo um tanto quanto impaciente estava Severus Snape.

\- Entre. Sente-se. - Snape disse sem se levantar para recebê-la.

\- Bom dia, professor - cumprimentou enquanto tomava seu lugar, uma cadeira de frente para ele que evidentemente não pertencia àquele lugar normalmente. Parecia um tanto deslocada, não muito diferente da forma que ela própria se sentia.

Ele apenas meneou com a cabeça e seguiu dizendo:

\- De acordo com o calendário desse ano, a primeira aula de segunda será para o terceiro ano da Grifinória e Sonserina. Em seguida, os primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Depois do almoço é a vez do sétimo ano, que por ser eletiva raramente é uma turma cheia e pode ser ministrada em conjunto para todas as casas- ele parou quando viu que ela apenas o escutava. - Ora, Granger, apesar de sua inegável habilidade de decorar passagens de livros, - pelo tom que ele usava aquilo dificilmente era um elogio, soava mais como uma acusação- aconselho fortemente que anote o que estou dizendo. Não pretendo ficar repetindo.

\- Claro, senhor. Desculpe-me - Ela prontamente procurou por um pergaminho e pena na bolsa que trazia consigo e passou a tomar nota de tudo.

Ele seguiu informando-a do horário semanal das aulas. Sem dúvida teria bastante trabalho pela frente, o único dia que aparentemente tranquilo era a quinta-feira, onde só daria uma aula pela manhã unificada para o sexto ano.

\- Como deve imaginar, as novas descobertas acadêmicas demoram a ser integradas ao currículo escolar. Por tanto, não houve nenhuma mudança significativa desde os seus dias de aluna. Se ainda tiver suas anotações de aula, sinta-se a vontade para usá-las como base. - Hermione assentiu dando a entender que ainda as tinha e ele prosseguiu. - É evidente que não pretendo interferir na sua metodologia, desde que siga o cronograma da escola e do ministério, têm a liberdade para ensinar da forma que preferir- ela gostou de ouvir aquilo, foi o mais perto que chegaria de saber que ele confiava nas habilidades dela para aquela tarefa. - Ainda sim, acho que seria de bom tom me apresentar seu plano de aula quando o tiver.

\- Certamente, senhor.

Ele continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

\- Até para que eu posso me localizar mais rapidamente, caso volte a ocupar o cargo.

 _Caso volte?_ O pessimismo dele a assustou e isso deve ter ficado evidente em seu rosto, porque Snape lhe perguntou com curiosidade:

\- O quanto a Profa. Mcgnagall te falou sobre meu julgamento?

\- Não muito, na verdade. Apenas que enquanto o processo estiver em andamento o senhor não poderá exercer suas funções plenamente.

\- Ótimo. Melhor assim, não há muito mais que deva saber. Mas para que você possa se programar melhor em relação a seu futuro, acho que cabe dizer que, não tenho muitas ilusões em ser absolvido. Acredito que há grandes chances de, caso faça um bom trabalho, receba uma oferta definitiva para o cargo.

\- Senhor, mas sua lealdade já está mais do que comprovada, não absolvê-lo seria uma tremenda injustiça…- ela estava realmente indignada com a possibilidade.

O canto do lábio dele se ergueu em um sorriso irônico.

\- Ora, Granger, me comove que mesmo depois de presenciar tantas atrocidades na guerra, sua fé na humanidade permaneça inabalada- seu tom deixava claro que aquele assunto estava encerrado.- Alguma dúvida no que se refere as aulas, Srta.?

\- Na verdade, sim, senhor. Uma coisa que não ficou clara pra mim é se o senhor estará em sala comigo, se não em todas, ao menos nas primeiras para supervisionar.

\- Não acho que seja prudente, Granger. Alunos são como filhotes de cachorro, só respeitam uma autoridade por vez - ela teve que se segurar para não rir deste comentário.- Minha presença iria atrapalhar mais do que ajudar. Mas de qualquer forma minha sala e meus aposentos ficam aqui ao lado, então estarei por perto em caso de uma emergência. Aliás, que fique claro, eu serei mais um orientador do que um supervisor para você. Então, não tema represálias ou espere congratulações pelo seu trabalho. Mas não hesite em me procurar caso precise de ajuda.

\- Certo. Só mais uma pergunta, se me permite. O senhor tinha o costume de formar duplas entre alunos de casas distintas, isso se dava por algum motivo específico ou… - ela não teve que se preocupar em como terminar a pergunta sem ofendê-lo.

\- Ou era apenas implicância da minha parte? Na verdade, trabalhar com amigos próximos deixa os alunos mais eufóricos, o que pode se tornar um perigo quando mexendo com poções. Além disso, a rivalidade pode alimentar uma competição saudável. Irritar vocês era apenas uma grata consequência disso.

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

\- Entendo, professor. Obrigada. Volto a procurar o senhor para apresentar o meu plano de aulas ou antes, caso alguma dúvida surja.

\- Ótimo. - ele meneou com a cabeça liberando-a para ir embora.

Ela se levantou e hesitou por um momento se deveria estender a mão para cumprimentá-lo, e achou por mais prudente que não. Murmurou um "até" e saiu para seu almoço com a Profa. Minerva.

Era estranho ver o castelo tão vazio. Além dela própria e da Prof.ª McGonagall, apenas mais três bruxos que trabalhavam na obra de reconstrução, o Prof Flitwick e Prof.ª Sprout apareceram para a refeição no Salão Principal. Seus antigos professores lhe felicitaram pelo cargo e mostraram-se muito solícitos.

A comida estava divina, mas isso não foi o que mais a encantou, e sim o fato de que ao decorrer do almoço conversavam sobre amenidades e eles já a tratavam muito mais como uma colega de trabalho realmente do que como uma ex-aluna.

Quando terminaram, Minerva a levou para conhecer seus aposentos e como tinha previsto não precisou de nenhuma alteração. Tudo estava perfeito, ela estava definitivamente empolgada com um pouco de frio na barriga, é claro, mas ainda sim empolgada. Aproveitou, já que se encontrava em Hogwarts, para dar uma passadinha na biblioteca e checar alguns dos livros que sabia que lhe seriam úteis, o restante da tarde passou sem que percebesse.

Quando voltou para casa, a noite já tinha caído:

\- Cheguei! Alguém aí? - chamou ao passar pela porta.

Harry gritou em resposta:

\- Na cozinha!

\- Hmm..! Que cheiro é esse? - disse enquanto jogava a bolsa em uma das poltronas.

Não houve necessidade de maiores explicações. Quando chegou ao outro cômodo viu Harry, Gina e Ron sentados à mesa com duas caixas de pizza em frente a eles e algumas garrafas de cerveja, umas já vazias.

\- Por favor, me digam que isso é pepperoni - ela pediu já pegando uma fatia.

Sentou-se no colo de seu namorado e deu-lhe um beijo antes de dar a primeira mordida na pizza.

\- Está vendo como são as coisas? Eu tenho a ideia de pedir comida trouxa pra agradá-la e ele quem leva o crédito… - o moreno fingiu afogar a mágoa em uma grande golada de sua bebida.

Eles riram.

\- Tenho certeza que a Gina é plenamente capaz de te recompensar, Potter - o ruivo respondeu.

\- Eww.. Ron! Eu sou sua irmãzinha, você não deveria dizer essas coisas… - A caçula dos Weasley se manifestou com uma inocência fingida, causando mais risos.

As orelhas dele ficaram cor de fogo.

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer… Sinto muito, amigo. Lide com suas frustrações sozinho.

\- Podemos parar de falar sobre a masturbação do Harry e focar no dia da Mione, ou alguém tem algo mais a acrescentar? - Com este comentário de Gina a gargalhada se tornou geral e foi a vez de Harry corar.

\- Não se preocupe, nem tenho muito o que contar. Assim como o Harry, também devo acabar rápido.

Hermione agora já devidamente acomodada em uma das cadeiras, pegou uma cerveja para si e deu um gole, escondendo um sorriso maroto. Enquanto os Weasleys riam, Harry balançava a cabeça inconformado.

\- Sempre bom poder contar com os amigos pra levantar a auto-estima.- ironizou.- A ideia era pedir pizza pra melhorar seu dia depois do encontro com o Snape, mas agora quem está precisando sou eu… - ele pegou mais uma fatia, erguendo-a como em um brinde antes de comer.

Ainda em meio a muita risada, comida e bebida, Hermione atualizou os amigos sobre tudo. Principalmente sobre o quanto, surpreendentemente, Snape não tinha sido tão desagradável assim, como estava otimista para o inicio das aulas e se gabou de que seus aposentos novos eram maiores do que o dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

\- Mas e vocês, fizeram o que hoje?

\- Aah nosso dia foi tranquilo, Jorge trancou Ron no estoque porque não aguentava mais brigar, eu recebi uma proposta de emprego, Harry recebeu uma ameaça de morte… - Gina deu de ombros.

\- Um pouco assustador que o segundo seja a única novidade - Observou Mione divertida.- Conta isso direito!

\- De fato - a amiga concordou.- Lembra do Olívio Wood? Ele conseguiu para mim um teste como artilheira no Puddlemere. Mamãe ficou raivosa quando soube, disse que não admitia que eu não terminasse a escola, que essa carreira é curta e perigosa, que eu precisava me formar para ter um plano B. Harry tentou ajudar, dizendo que não tinha com o que se preocupar que ele tinha o suficiente para assegurar nosso futuro. Aí ela ficou louca, - Gina colocou uma mão de consolo no ombro do namorado - falou que se ele ajudasse mais algum dos filhos dela a sair da escola estaria morto antes que pudesse terminar de dizer "quadribol".

Hermione quase engasgou com a bebida enquanto ria.

\- Céus! Mas e ai o que você vai fazer? - Perguntou.

\- No fundo ela esta certa, né? Digo, não sobre o Harry ter culpa de quase metade da família ter largado Hogwarts - apressou-se a corrigir.- Mas não é realmente a mais estável das profissões. Vou fazer o teste pela experiência, mas mesmo se passar não irei parar de estudar. Não vou perder a oportunidade de ser sua aluna preferida, né?

\- Justo. - Hermione sorriu grata, tanto pelo apoio que a amiga demonstrava, mas também feliz por ver o quão madura ela era.

As conversas renderam até quase o raiar do dia, quando Gina e Harry subiram juntos para dormir deixando os outros dois.

Hermione levantou para levar as garrafas e louças para a pia. Ron se aproximou dela por trás, enlaçou sua cintura, num primeiro momento ela se sobressaltou por ter sido pega desprevenida, mas em seguida relaxou em seus braços. Ele aproveitou a guarda baixa para depositar-lhe pequenos beijos no pescoço.

Ela se virou de frente pra ele, espalmando a mão em seu tórax definido - era inegável que todo aquele quadribol que jogava com os irmãos na Toca fizera bem a ele. Aproximou-se lentamente e quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram, ela deixou que ele assumisse o controle do beijo.

Sua línguas dançavam de uma forma intensa e exigente. Ron levantou-a pela cintura, fazendo com que sentasse na bancada da pia, encaixou-se entre as pernas dela sem nunca deixar seus lábios se separarem.

As mãos do ruivo brincaram com a barra de sua blusa preta, tentando abrir caminho por debaixo desta. Mas Hermione o afastou gentilmente. O beijo acabou ali e o menino a encarou com aqueles grandes olhos azuis como os de um cachorrinho pidão.

\- Estamos no meio da cozinha, Harry e Gina podem descer a qualquer minuto - ela justificou-se.

\- Qual é, Mione?!.. Me dói admitir isso, mas você sabe que eles estão muito _ocupados_ lá em cima e não vão dar as caras tão cedo - ele tentou se aproximar novamente, no entanto ela não correspondeu.- Maas… Se você quiser a gente pode ir lá pro seu quarto..?- sorriu esperançoso.

\- Boa tentativa, Ronald! - Ela revirou os olhos rindo. - _Maas…_ \- imitou-o.- Não vai rolar.

Ela pulou da pia de volta para o chão, terminando de arrumar as coisas que tinha começado.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem… Não está mais aqui quem falou, vou voltar para o meu sofá. Que a propósito já esta me dando dor nas costas… - fez drama enquanto se aproximava da porta.

\- Sabe, tem vários quartos vazios na casa. Ela não é conhecida como mansão atoa. Para falar a verdade até hoje não entendi porque você dorme nesse sofá velho.

\- Por que das vezes que tentei escolher um quarto tive que ficar ouvindo os murmúrios do Kreacher de _"O cabeça de fósforo agora quer um quarto só pra ele! Humpf… Visita, sei.. Ele passa mais tempo aqui do que eu!"-_ Ela não teve como não rir da imitação. - Sem contar, que é meu melhor argumento para tentar amolecer seu coração - deu uma piscadinha e saiu sem dar a chance para uma resposta.

 _Idiota!_ Ela sacudiu a cabeça ainda rindo. Olhou ao redor e viu que já estava tudo minimamente arrumado, o restante poderia ser feito amanhã por um dos meninos. Agora o que precisava mesmo era de um banho e uma boa noite de sono. Precisava estar descansada para começar a fazer os planos de aula, queria entregar a Snape o quanto antes, para ter tempo de corrigir qualquer falha que ele pudesse vir a apontar.


End file.
